Castillo De Cristal
by Miley Atem
Summary: Llevame al final de la batalla, lava el veneno de mi sangre y muestrame como estar integro de nuevo. Porque solamente soy una grieta en este castillo de cristal. Todas las coasa maravillosas son simples, y todas ellas pueden ser expresadas en pequeñas palabras: libertad, justicia, honor, deber y esperanza.
1. Chapter 1

Vengador Solitario

Capítulo I

-¿Cuántas veces más voy a tener que repetirte esto pequeño mocoso? – preguntó una voz tosca. Sus palabras eran calmas pero en cada una de ellas iba una amenaza perceptible para el pequeño cautivo.

En sus manos tomó la cabeza del niño y la sumergió en agua helada. Después de un par de segundos sacó la cabeza del muchacho del agua. Su mano se cerró y adquirió forma de puño, el cual golpeó con fuerza brutal el estómago del pequeño.

-Lo repetiré una vez más – dijo con voz amenazante – Y esta será tu última oportunidad – ladró como un perro hambriento. A la vez que pasaba la hoja de una pequeña catana por el cuello del niño.

Tomó la cabeza del muchachito y la hundió en el agua, el cual parecía estar en su punto perfecto. Un frío letal que se reflejaba en los cubos exagerados de hielo. Debajo de sí podía sentir el cuerpo del niño temblar , sin embargo y a pesar de que en esos momentos comenzaba a desangrarse abiertamente no se rendía.

Sacó la cabeza del más joven del agua, mientras que pequeñas gotitas de agua escurrían por las mejillas moradas del muchachito. Su cuello seguía derramando sangre en grandes cantidades y el frío lentamente comenzaba a enterrarse de forma inevitable en sus huesos. La mano en la cual tenía la navaja se fue acercando lentamente al rostro del pequeño. Su más clara intención era marcarlo de por vida.

-Nunca te diré donde está mi hermano – dijo. Sus ojos irradiaban una ardiente decisión. El juego no sería tan fácil con ese pequeño mocoso – Ni aunque me mates – escupió.

-Maldito niño – dijo el hombre ya perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba en esos instantes – Pues entonces presenciarás un lindo y hermoso espectáculo – una sonrisa socarrona surcaba sus labios.

Tomó al pequeño de las sogas que le impedían de una u otra forma la libertas a sus manos y comenzó a tirar de él. De vez en cuando miraba al pequeño por el rabillo del ojo, sin embargo el muchacho simplemente iba cabizbajo. Sin prestar atención a nada que lo rodeara en esos momento.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar en el cual se podía leer claramente: Base Militar de Domino. El niño levantó su rostro y observó con cuidado todo lo que lo rodeaba, sin embargo después de unos minutos volvió a bajar su cabeza. Comenzaba a sentirse débil seguía y seguiría perdiendo mililitros de líquido vital. Sus manos se movían entre sus amarras, sin embargo estaban letalmente amarradas. Nudo de marino.

-Te gustara ver como ha terminado el rostro de tu mami y tu pequeño hermanito – dijo con cinismo y burla encriptados en su voz – Se ven adorables – una carcajada escapó de sus labios.

Los ojos del niño se abrieron, mostrando el color rojo carmesí que los caracterizaba. Y de un momento a otro una fuerte y codiciosa mano tomó su mentón y lo hizo mirar hacia arriba. Frente a él se hallaba lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de su mamá y el de su hermanito más pequeño. Sin embargo algo había cambiado en ellos. Sí, ellos estaban incendiándose vivos frente a sus ojos.

Una lágrima silenciosa y dolorosa escapó de sus ojos, sin embargo un nuevo dolor lo embargaba de pies a cabeza, él también se estaba incendiando en esos momentos.

- Zhenschino-ubiytsa presta atención – dijo un hombre con voz suave sacándolo de su ensimismamiento y retornándolo al presente.

-Sí Señor – dijo con seriedad impresa en su voz.

-Apunta donde tú creas que sea el mejor blanco en esta persona – dijo con cuidado, mientras levantaba sus manos de los brazos del menor y se alejaba un poco - ¿Listo? – preguntó con serenidad y calma.

-Sí Señor – respondió el pequeño con firmeza, sin que alguna de sus palabras lo hiciera vacilar en su próximo acto.

-¿Calculaste cada de sus puntos? – preguntó con su voz corriente. La calma que aquel hombre expresaba era solamente comparada con su capacidad de tenacidad en el campo de batalla - ¿Bien? – inquirió.

-Sí Señor – respondió el niño.

-Está a tus 12 en punto – informó con un susurro - ¿Lo tienes? – preguntó de nuevo.

-Sí, lo tengo – respondió Zhenschino-ubiytsa.

-Zona de muerte – dijo con firmeza, mas sus palabras no incluían alguna clase de grito.

El adolescente al escuchar la voz de su superior decirle donde estaba se dio media vuelta. De inmediato jaló el gatillo de la AK que portaba en esos momentos. Primero en la cabeza del maniquí que se hallaba frente a él, en fracciones de segundos sus manos bajaron hasta un punto de desventaja humana y otra bala se dirigió al pulmón y con plena habilidad y moviendo sus manos unos milímetros arriba y la izquierda otra bala se incrustó en el lugar donde se halla un corazón humano.

-¿Ya me puedo ir? – preguntó con impaciencia – Por favor – repitió.

-Yami – llamó el hombre – No quiero saber que esto – levantó la mano mostrando un paquetito con un contenido blanco – Vuelva a estar en tus manos, ¿comprendes eso? – preguntó mirando a los ojos de su pupilo.

-No volverá a pasar señor – contestó bajando la cabeza.

-Sé que no es fácil Yami, pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo – aconsejó el mayor – Recuerda que cuando vayas a hacer la O.S.N.S. no vas a contar con esta porquería – dijo – Lárgate el comandante desea hablar contigo.

-Como usted ordene Señor – dijo Yami e hizo una reverencia. Sin embargo su tutor lo tomó por el cabello y lo levantó abruptamente, luego haciendo acopio de su pie izquierdo le proporcionó una patada en el estómago que hizo a Yami retroceder.

-Eso es para que nunca más te vuelvas a desconectar – dijo – Tu trabajo es hacer misiones – dijo tomando su arma y sacándole el cargador – Y mi trabajo es cuidarte para que sigas haciendo misiones, no te vuelvas a desconectar – caminó a donde estaba Yami y le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza – Largo.

Yami se enderezó y comenzó a caminar a la oficina de su superior, sin embargo en el trayecto una mano fuerte y un poco velluda lo jaló y colocó un pedazo de ropa alrededor de la nariz del joven.

-Esto es muy estúpido – pensó Yami. Forcejeó un poco, pero nada que ameritara usar todas sus fuerzas en esos momentos. Después de unos minutos de contener la respiración relajó su cuerpo y cerró sus ojos – Ah! Me gusta que me carguen – dijo en su mente y dejó que su subconsciente dejara escapar la carcajada mental que había estado reprimiendo desde el inicio.

El hombre que lo había llevado a aquella habitación simplemente lo tiró al suelo. Una cámara los observaba y una luz roja parpadeaba desde la coronilla de esta. Yami sintió su cuerpo caer rápidamente y chocar contra una pared, para luego que su boca besara súbitamente el piso.

Un suspiro inundó la estancia – Está basura se va a morir antes aquí, hoy – dijo con desprecio. Sonrió.

Levantó su pierna y le proporcionó una patada a Yami en el rostro. Caminó hacia la cámara y la tapó con el pedazo de tela que había usado para "dormir" a Yami – Debería morirte hijo de perra – corrió hacia el con todas sus fuerzas.

Yami rodó sobre su cuerpo y esquivó el golpe que le pensaba dirigir el hombre. Se puso en pie y con ayuda de sus manos vueltas puño comenzó a contra atacar. Sin embargo uno de los tantos golpes alcanzo su rostro y luego sintió como una patada voladora se estrellaba contra su brazo. Las pupilas de Yami brillaban con excitación.

Golpeó el abdomen de su contrincante y con la misma rapidez con la que se levantó se acercó al hombre y se agacho. Su palma abierta se levantó en el aire y presionó con fuerza el pecho del mayor.

-Esa es la palma de Buda – sonrió – Y nadie vive a ella, a menos que haya un doctor o un karateka y sabes? – preguntó con burla – No hay ninguno de los dos en este lugar – sonrió. Yami tomó al hombre por la solapa de su camisa y lo guindo de un pequeño clavo que estaba incrustado en la pared del lugar. Agarró con ambas manos el cuello del muchacho y se lo partió – Me gustan las cosas rápidas – dio media vuelta y se fue del lugar.

-Eres muy salvaje Yami – le dijo el capitán – Y habéis llegado tarde a nuestra cita – sonrió - Pero te lo perdono – Palmeó el hombro del muchacho y luego comenzó a marchar lejos del lugar – Prepárate, podrás tomar venganza en la O.S.N.S.

Yami escuchaba y una sonrisa de medio lado surcó sus labios. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones. Su mirada estaba ensombrecida, sin embargo sentía innata felicidad por aquellas palabras.

-ooooooo-pppppp-oooo

Hola! Si soy yo, de nuevo con una locura aquí más. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Estoy intentando hacer lo mejor que puedo y tomo en cuenta sus comentarios. Gracias por leer.

Miley Atem


	2. Chapter 2

Llévame Al Final De La Pelea

Capítulo II

-Lo que quiero que comprendas Atem – dijo una voz masculina que le daba la espalda al jovencito sentado en un sillón de piel negra – Es que después de aquí no hay marcha atrás – pausó – Tu sabes eso.

-Sí Señor – dijo Yami dirigiendo su mirada a un punto inexistente.

-Mañana tu vuelo saldrá de aquí a las 3:00 p.m. – giró su cuerpo – Así nos aseguraremos de que hallas llegado antes del anochecer a Ciudad Domino – sonrió como era su costumbre. Sus orbes se clavaron en los ojos carmesís de Yami, los cuales ardían con determinación y algo más. Algo que por el momento escapaba a su razonamiento.

-Sí Señor – Yami se puso en pie y se paró en posición de firme – Siempre preparado Capitán – respondió el joven frente a la mirada penetrante que podía sentir de su superior.

-Sin embargo y antes de que te vayas de aquí por un periodo indeterminado – sus manos hicieron un ruido sordo – Debes tener presente que sea lo que sea que pase en ciudad Domino nosotros estaremos en este preciso punto – su dedo índice se presionó con fuerza un mapa en la pared que señalaba el lugar preciso donde ellos se encontraban. Rusia.

-Sí Señor – respondió Yami. Sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció de su rostro y sus ojos se opacaron. Recuerdos de Domino embargando cada parte de su espíritu. Clavando cuchillos afilados en su alma y desgarrando toda felicidad en su mente.

-Smirnoff te hará una identidad Rusa para no levantar sospechas – recostó su espalda contra la pared que se hallaba tras de sí – Recuerda que estaremos en contacto para seguir la estrategia al pie de la letra. – observaba a Yami y la seriedad que su rostro expresaba. – Ahora cadete largo de aquí – dijo el mayor.

Yami colocó su mano derecha en su frente a modo de despedida, y con firmeza la bajó una vez que el capitán hubo asentido. Dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación de su superior.

-Por fin regresaré a Ciudad Domino – sonrió – Sé que estoy lo suficientemente listo para esto. Comenzó a caminar al campo de tiro donde la nieve comenzaba a cubrirlo todo nuevamente. Sus pensamientos se suavizaron lentamente, mientras la memoria de él y un niño unos cuantos años más pequeño que él pasaban como una cinta por su mente.

Dos brazos se posaron sobre su cuello y dos piernas quedaron firmemente sobre su cintura, sin presionar con demasiada fuerza. Yami sonrió, escapando del agotador y embriagador recuerdo sangriento que pretendía avecinarse en su mente.

Mechones de cabellos, largos y sedosos de color rubio comenzaron a acariciar su mejilla derecha. De un momento a otro detuvo su andar y sintió como una sensación cálida se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Y no, no era que él estuviera sonrojado, dos labios se habían posado sobre su mejilla, dejando en ella un suave beso.

-¿Qué pasó de malo en mi ausencia? – preguntó una voz femenina a la vez que apretaba su agarre en el cuello de Yami.

-¿Cómo te lo podría contar si estás ahorcándome? – se quejó con dolor fingido. En cuestión de segundos algo aún más frío que su propia temperatura corporal.

-Date vuelta – ordenó la joven de cabellos rubios. Yami obedeció al pie de la letra – Despacio – volvió a ordenar, sin dejar que en algún momento el arma de fuego abandonara la sien izquierda del joven.

Ambos orbes de los muchachos se encontraron. Ojos carmesís a ojos azules y penetrantes. –Ok – fue lo único que Yami atinó a decir.

-Desármate – ordenó la muchacha. Yami bajó su mano a donde estaba su cinturón – Despacio – volvió a decir la joven sin despegar los ojos de Yami y sin dejar de apuntarlo con el arma.

-Está bien – dijo Yami con calma y serenidad. Su mano derecha se posó en su arma y su mano izquierda en el piso. La "intrusa" comenzó a moverse alrededor de Yami y en milésimas de segundos Yami la desarmo a ella. Le aplicó una llave de lucha y la puso contra el suelo. Sujetaba ambas manos de la joven tras su espalda, mientras que apoyaba parte de su peso en las piernas de la joven – Creo que me debes – dijo Yami con burla.

-Suéltame Atem – dijo la joven con rabia. El tricolor comenzaba a exceder su fuerza – O conocerás mi lado vengativo de verdad – dijo la muchacha.

Yami se levantó y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie – Creo que has cambiado Scar – dijo el muchacho sonriendo. Su sonrisa especial y matadora.

La joven dejó que una sonrisa escapara de sus labios y luego posó sus orbes en los del muchacho – Creo que fue esto – pasó sus manos por su cabellos y se quitó la peluca de color rubio y dejando libre sus cabellos rubios sucios. Sus dedos lentamente se posaron sobre su frente y agregó – Ya no tengo galluza – sonrió.

-Pero sigues siendo igual de mandona – dijo Yami cruzándose de brazos. Scarlete lo desafiaba fieramente con la mirada. Y luego suavizó la mirada un poco, recordando al Yami que había llegado a la R.S.A. hacía diez años atrás.

Sus ojos brillaban azules brillaban con cierta melancolía. Una sonrisa agridulce surcó sus labios, mientras sus manos se quedaban olvidadas en su regazo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Yami al notar esa mirada poco seductora y juguetona que siempre habían caracterizado a la chica. Y cayendo en cuenta de lo que pensaba en esos momentos se apresuró a decir – Oh no! No, Scar! – dijo poniendo sus manos delante de él – No, no. – repitió después de unos segundos. No era posible. No ella.

-Moto y Henderson – llamó a la distancia un hombre con uniforme militar – Dejen la palabrería barata y vengan acá – En vista de que los jóvenes comenzaron a caminar como si en la vida fuera con ellos y con una indulgente paciencia el hombre decidió hacer lo que mejor sabía - ¡Muévanse, puta madre! – dijo en tono amenazador.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron en fila con un joven de cabellos blancos en el campo de tiro. Y de inmediato su superior comenzó a hablar. Todos parados en posición de firme y sin atreverse si quiera a mover alguno de sus músculos, a menos claro que a alguno de ellos les gustara de buena manera hacer lagartijas y ranitas sobre una plancha de metal en semejante clima imperial, que ofrecían las montañas Siberianas.

-Como saben la semana pasada dividimos los grupos y esté grupo es el que le pertenece al Campo Victoria – dijo paseando el lugar como un león enjaulado – Tenemos dos especialistas y un desactivador, cierto? – preguntó mientras se paraba frente a la chica y los miraba a todos de pies a cabeza. Y cierto castaño se hallaba justo en frente de ellos. Un poco más atrás del capitán. Sonriendo ampliamente, sin embargo era una sonrisa amable.

-Bien – dijo en vista de que los jóvenes asintieron a su pregunta. Él era uno de los que preferían el silencio antes que cualquier otra cosa. Palabrería barata como le llamaba – En esa línea recta – dijo mientras su mano señalaba firmemente un punto. Una pequeña construcción – Hay unos cables que creemos son de una bomba, así que, como está misión es de ustedes vayan y hagan algo bueno con lo que les enseñamos a diario aquí – Dijo y comenzó a marchar lejos – Por cierto si lo hacen mal – pausó – Los tres se ganaran un boleto gratis al infierno – sonrió y despareció de la vista de los jóvenes.

-¿Y ahora? – preguntó el albino.

-No tengo idea Bakura – dijo Yami con su tono de voz serio como siempre.

-Deberíamos empezar por el Humgrei no? – propuso Scarlete.

Por el altavoz se escuchó algo que llamó la atención de los jóvenes al grado de quedar petrificados – La bomba tiene un temporiza así que les recomiendo que se apuren, les estoy regalando la vida al poner el temporiz en cinco minutos – y de nuevo silencio sepulcral.

-Olviden el estúpido Humgrei – dijo Yami – Estamos encerrados aquí en esta cúpula, lo que significa que si no hacemos algo bueno nos largaremos al infierno antes de tiempo.

-Es un espacio grande Atem – dijo Bakura.

-No lo suficiente – mencionó la rubia – Ni siquiera sabemos cuántos cables tiene la dichosa bomba esa. – La chica le tendió unos pares de guantes a sus compañeros y de inmediato los especialistas tomaron sus armas.

Yami se ponía unos audífonos para mantener la comunicación con sus compañeros de campo - ¿Me escuchan? – preguntó con voz fría.

-Afirmativo – dijo el albino y cargó el arma que tenía entre las manos.

-Te copio Atem – dijo la rubia, mientras imitaba las acciones de su compañero.

Atem comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde se hallaba su objetivo – Que lindo – dijo con sarcasmo después de haber caminado unos 20 metros.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó el albino.

-Sin herramientas para desactivar la bomba – dijo Yami con fastidio – Y en sima de eso sin traje – resopló – Creo que es para no recordarnos el tiempo que estuvimos en Irak – una carcajada escapó de sus labios.

-Muy gracioso Atem – dijo Scarlete – Creo que todos los presentes intentamos olvidar los 15 días más ofuscantes de nuestras cortas vidas.

-Scar movámonos – dijo Bakura – Lo estoy perdiendo de mi radio de vista por esa maldita neblina – expresó con desagrado.

-¿Atem por qué usas neblina? – preguntó con enojo en su voz, mas no había gritado – Estamos en un domo – añadió.

-Creeme Scar – pidió el joven – No tengo herramientas, no podría tener una lata de gas, cuando si quiera tengo una pinche AK 47 – dijo el joven – Por lo menos ustedes cuentan con magnums, yo solo cuento con mis manos.

-Creo que es obra de los superiores – dijo Bakura. Teniendo malos recuerdos del humo y neblina.

-¿Lo tienes en tu rango de vista? – preguntó a Bakura – Atem, ¿Ya estás en los 10 metros de distancia del punto?

-No lo sé princesa, te lo diré cuando llegue allí – le dijo Atem.

-Movámonos Scar – dijo el muchacho. Ambos comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a Atem, quien se seguía acercando cada vez más al objetivo de zona roja.

Yami se agachó y con sus manos cubiertas con guantes chocolates comenzó a remover la nieve que se había colocado sobre la bomba activa. La tomó en sus manos con cuidado y luego sacó de ella un pequeño tubito de metal el cual estaba conectado al interior de la bomba. Sacó una navaja de su pantalón y cortó los cables amarillos y verdes de la bomba. Y deteniendo la marcha del reloj.

-Bien chicos creo que podemos irnos - dijo a través de la radio. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre sus muslo y movió su cabeza bruscamente de derecha a izquierda, haciendo que más de un hueso le crujiera a lo largo de su espalda.

Se levantó del suelo cubierto de hermoso algodón blanco y fino cristal. Sus ojos se posaron en un pequeño cable negro que salía de una parte de la bomba. Se agachó un poco y con su mano lo jaló firme pero lentamente hacia arriba, mientras la nieve revelaba lo que era.

-¡Joder! – dijo Yami.

-¿Qué paso Atem? – preguntó Scarlete por medio de la radio.

-Tengo ramificaciones – dijo apretando un botón en sus audífonos. Lo observó, estaban bien – Está bien, no tiene temporiz – se agachó de nuevo y comenzó a desactivar bomba tras bomba y una vez que terminó observó como el chico castaño lo observaba desde fuera del domo de vidrio transparente. Tomo el pequeño artefacto de metal que hacía en varias ocasiones que las bombas estallaran y se lo mostró al chico.

-Atem ya te has demorado mucho - dijo el albino – Regresa si ya has terminado.

-Copiado Kura – dijo – Cambió y fuera. Se sacó los audífonos y tiró el detonador en el suelo.

Kura miró a Scarlete quien le devolvió la mirada. Ambos bajaron sus armas al observar a Yami caminar hacia ellos con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Larguémonos de aquí muchachos – los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar en compañía de Yami.

-No estaría aquí si no me pagaran – dijo Bakura con burla. Las puertas del domo se hallaban abiertas de par en par para los jóvenes y fuera del sitió un hombre los esperaba. Bakura simplemente hizo una reverencia y siguió caminando de largo, le interesaba muy poco lo que ese maldito viejo tuviera para decir.

Una vez estuvieron frente al hombre, un superior sujetó a Yami por él cuello y Scarlete si quiera se movió.

-No podrán con Atem de ese modo – pensó Scarlete en lo más profundo de su mente – No así – sonrió sin emitir algún sonido.

Yami tomó a su superior por los brazos y comenzó a intentar crear espació entre su cuello y los brazos de su tutor. Su codo izquierdo golpeó con fuerza la costilla izquierda de su superior y este se retorció un poco. Colocó su mano derecha en la yugular de su superior y comenzó a apretar hasta que sintió como la presión en su cuello iba cediendo. Scarlete lo imitó y dejó a Yami inconsciente, mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos.

-Capitán – dijo en tono bajo – Él no está consciente ahora y eso sería peligroso – añadió la chica de cabellos rubios.

-Solo quiero que pase está prueba Scarlete – dijo el hombre encajando sus ojos en los de la joven.

-Lo puso a prueba ayer ,Señor – comentó Scarlete – Y vio como terminó Gionno – sus manos aun sostenían la cabeza de Atem – Será lo mismo aunque lo ponga frente a Caede y Raven – añadió la joven y luego en el silencio supo lo que su capitán quería dar a entender.

-Y contra ti Scar? – preguntó con descaro.

Scarlete frucnió el cejo – Pués me desarmó enante – se defendió.

-Sí, pero hizo lo que tú le dijiste y al pie de la letra – sonrió – Hasta siendo él uno de los mejores aquí en la R.S.A. tiene una debilidad – dio media vuelta – No soy siego querida – comenzó a marchar.

-A qué se refiere con eso? – preguntó en un tono de voz bajo.

-Vamos especialista – dijo él mayor – Él mató a Gionno ayer. Y lo hubiera hecho con su entrenador y lo haría con cualquiera, y sabe que debe controlarse – pausó – Pero no lo hizo contigo.

Comenzaba a captar lo que su superior quería decir y añadiendo un poco más dijo – Es mi amigo, de ahí el que no lo haga – dijo petulante.

El hombre solo emitió un sonido parecido a una carcajada de su boca – En la R.S.A no hay eso para contar Scarlete – se volteó por escasos minutos - Te pido que por favor te mantengas alejada lo más que puedas de O.S.N.S. por el momento, en tu habitación están los detalles de esta Misión. No me falles. Él tiene que morir – dijo con determinación.

El rostro de Scarlete se ensombreció notoriamente, sin embargo hizo lo que le pareció sabio en esos momentos. Cerró su boca y haciendo acopió de sus dedos índice y corazón y comenzó a masajear la nuca de Atem haciendo que volviera en sí.

O-O-o-o-oo-OOO-oooo O-O-o-o-oo-OOO-oooo

Hola. Pues aquí les dejo la actualización. Espero que les guste mucho y pues agradesco sus comentarios y el hecho de que lo lean me pone aun más feliz. Gracias a ayelen rock y a .

Miley Atem


End file.
